The Love Diary
by iamwallflowerxx
Summary: Hermione has a secret diary where she writes love poems for... and Ron and Harry find it...and read some of them. Hehe. Read and review.


**Hahha. This turned out cute! This is for a _ (challenge!). DUH! This was for the "Romantic Gesture Challenge" and I hope you enjoy...and review!**

Hermione sat cross legged on her bed..a small notebook balanced on her lap. "Neville." She mumbled quietly. There was no one in the room and as she sat there she realized that she was probably missing supper, but she didn't mind. She let the pen press to the thin paper as she wrote, enjoying the nearly silent sound it created.

_Somethings come unexpected_

_While others come easily as pie_

_But you and I I've been waiting_

_Nothing is happening_

_I guess I should've known_

_I'm the girl behind the books,_

_But I'm secretly loving you..._

She stopped writing the poem because a single tear had slipped from her left eye onto her cheek. She pushed the tear away, feeling a saddness slip over her. She closed the notebook and slipped it under her pillow before hurrying into the lue.

PS: I LOVE YOU!

Harry and Ron sat in the Great Hall with their classmates but their minds where on something else.

"Where is Hermione?" Harry asked under his breath, looking over at Ron. Ron shrugged, taking a bite of his food. Harry rolled his eyes, standing up from where he was sitting. "I'm going to go look for her." Harry told him, pushing away from the table.

Ron groaned, standing up. "I guess I'll come too then!" Ron said with mock cheer. "I'm sure she's just gotten lost in the library though, mate."

Harry shook his head at Ron, stalking towards the doors of the library. "Maybe she has Ron. I'd just like to be sure she isn't missing. We haven't seen her since poitions!" Harry told Ron, heaving the heavy doors open. "Lets just ask if anyone's seen her." Harry said, pointing across the room. "You ask Hannah. I'll go ask Neville." Harry walked over to wear Neville was sitting with a book in his hands...most likly about plants, but Harry didn't take the time to ask. "Hello, Neville. We were wondering if maybe you've seen Hermione? Ron nor I have seen her since poitions and I am getting a bit worried."

Neville looked up from the book and smiled at Harry. "Oh, hi, Harry.. I saw Hermione right before I came here. She and I were talking in the common room and then she went upstairs to her dormtry." Neville told Harry with a small smile.

"Hannah hasn't seen her, Harry." Ron said, approching from the other direction. Ron looked mildly iritated so Harry looked over at Hannah. She was staring dreamily after Ron.

Harry laughed, winking at Ron. "It looks like I gave you the right assignment!" He stood up, putting a hand on Ron's shoulder. "It's alright that Hannah didn't know. Neville saw Hermione earlier. Come on." Harry walked up to Gryffindor tower and glanced around. There was no girl of Hermione's year in the common room. "Alright Ron. Ready to see the girl's rooms?" Harry asked him with a smirk.

Each boy took a deep breath before assending up the staircase. They found Hermione's door quickly and Harry knocked gently. "Hermione? Are you in there?" He asked after a moment, but there was silence. "Hermione?" Silence. Harry looked at Ron with a frown before pushing the door open. "Hermione?" He asked again, looking around the room.

Harry crossed the room silently to Hermione's bed. He saw a little, black bound notebook and frowned down at it. "Ron.." He mumbled, motioning him over. Harry's hands reached out to the book and he opened it although he knew he shouldn't. He started down at the pages and frowned. "Wow." He muttered as Ron joined him.

_In classes we sit,_

_Side by side_

_The sound of pencils hit paper_

_My heart beats in my cest_

_I am holding this on my sleeve, _

_Hoping you'll wait_

"What is it?" Ron asked, trying to grab the book.

Harry tugged it away. "Um.. no. I don't think so." He responded, pulling the book away from Ron.

"You read it!" Ron grumbled, fighting with Harry to get to the book. He pulled the book from Harry's hands and held it up victoriously. He opened it to the middle and read silently.

_Your eyes, oh your eyes, _

_As they watch me_

_Your hair, _

_Falls in your face while you're standing there_

_As we stand together, _

_Fighting off our foes_

_You tug on my heart,_

_But you don't even know._

Ron's face paled. "Harry..." He whispered, the book falling to the floor from his hands. "Tell me that's about you." His voice shook.

Harry shrugged. "I dunno Ron." He turned to leave the room because it had become extremely awkward, but the door to the lue opened and Hermione walked out with a frown.

"Harry? Ronald? What are you two doing?" She asked, confused, but amused. Then she saw the book on the floor. Her eyes widened and she ran over to grab it. "Did you read this?" She asked, feeling fresh tears enter her eyes.

Harry bit his lip, nodding his heaad, but Ron was arrogant enough to ask, "Yes! Hermione, why didn't you tell me?"

Hermione was enraged. "You cocky little boy!" She growled back, opening the book to the very back. She handed it to them, revealing the words _This book is dedicated to Neville Longbottom._ Their mouths dropped open in shock. "Don't look so shocked!" She yelled, hurling herself from the room.


End file.
